mariofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Peach Asamiya
Calm down Ok, you really need to act mature and not act crazy and say things that are practically considered spam here. You editing is great. You'll be really helpful, but you've got to calm down. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 21:35, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Please stop speaking in Spanish. This is an English language site. Also, don't talk in all Caps. - The Count 23:35, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Learn English... Aceptar. Su Inglés no es bueno y esto es un wiki Inglés por lo que si usted lucha con Inglés y quiero editar aquí, utilizar el traductor de Google mediante el uso de Español al Inglés. Usé Google Translator por el camino. Conker's Bad Fur Day 23:38, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :You don't have to quit. Jsut try to talk better so we can understand you. That is what we ask you. Conker's Bad Fur Day 23:54, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :::You Never had to go. We just asked you if you could use better english so we may understand you. We like your contributions here. Thanks. Conker's Bad Fur Day 23:57, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok you seriously need to stop talking in all caps. Do you really not know how to speak English that well? If you can't, use Google Translate. Do I need to translate this? Ok en serio que dejar de hablar en mayúsculas. ¿Realmente no sé hablar Inglés, así que? Si no puede, use Google Translate. Que es traducida. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 00:01, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Or you could try Spanish MarioWiki. — Wattz2000 00:04, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Gracias por su comprensión. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 00:05, September 17, 2011 (UTC) En respuesta a lo que usted dice que Wattz2000: Luego ir a ayudar a la wiki! :-) Esto es lo que necesitan! Ellos necesitan la ayuda de alguien para hacer su wiki más fuerte. Así es como este wiki que solía ser en algún momento en el tiempo, ya sabes. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 00:14, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :You are very welcome and Rainbowroad6w took my idea XD. Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:18, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Lo siento, podría reformular eso? Yo no podía ver exactamente lo que estaban diciendo, incluso con el traductor. X-D Estoy hablando en Inglés ahora a mi amigo sostiene. Si usted puede entender esto, entonces impresionante. Yes I took your idea lol. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 00:21, September 17, 2011 (UTC) No puedo hablar español, pero todavía podía usar el traductor como ayuda en la cruz-wiki XD. Yo uso el material español como una traducción no. Gracias por tomar mi Rainbowroad6w idea. Me gusta que podemos hablar con una persona extranjera. Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:25, September 17, 2011 (UTC) *@Peach 112: Ah ok. X-D *@Conker: X-D Sí, hace las cosas más fáciles. Translate: Yes, it makes things easier. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 00:28, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :Umm... thank you. Check out other wikis like donkeykong.wikia.com or whatever typo you use on going on other wikis. Just change the first part after http:// to the subject you want. Try other wikis. It is fun. Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:29, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Too girly, but thanks anyways ;). We could really have your help here. We'd love your help here. Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:33, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok eso es suficiente Peach 112. No es necesario dar más "regalos". Haha. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 00:36, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ¿Por qué estás celoso? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 00:39, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Heheh bien. Pero no es necesario enviar más "regalos" ok? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 00:55, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Reply I know about it. It isn't here though. Conker's Bad Fur Day 19:59, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Just keep doing good work and you'll be first in no time and probably become a sysop ;). Read and you'll become a better editor in no time. Conker's Bad Fur Day 20:09, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :::You're welcome. Conker's Bad Fur Day 20:16, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Warning Please don't use foreign language or camel case typing on my talkpage. I understand neither. Continued abuse will result in a block.-- 19:58, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi friend/Hola amiga Hi Peach, I Daisy! Your friend of Super Mario Wiki. Hola Peach, soy Daisy! Tu amiga de Super Mario Wiki. PrincessDaisyFan123 01:44, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: What about MKDD templates? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 23:22, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi Hi Peach, you connect on Mario Wiki PrincessDaisyFan123 23:54, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Are you asking what happened to Jazzi? She left. She decided to leave. And Wattz2000 and I became administrators. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 00:23, November 15, 2011 (UTC) You request for it at the Requests for adminship page. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 00:35, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Yep, but you connect in SMW PrincessDaisyFan123 01:00, November 15, 2011 (UTC) I don't know; I don't know Spanish, so I don't know what the page name would be called on your Spanish wiki. But on English wikis it's called "Requests for adminship" and it's a page. Talk to an admin there, they would probably know and would be able to help you. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 14:18, November 15, 2011 (UTC)